Buzz, Buzz
Buzz, Buzz (originally entitled Buzz Buzz), retitled James Goes Buzz Buzz in American releases, is the seventeenth episode of the third season. In the US, it aired on the Shining Time Station episode, Stacy Cleans Up in 1993. Plot Trevor is enjoying his work in the Vicarage Orchard. It is a beautiful day with birds singing and apples ripening. James arrives and compliments how Trevor feels as well as his paint. Trevor admits that he is bright and cheerful and explains to James that the buzzing noise is from the bees, that are making honey. Trevor is to take the beehives to the station, and the Vicar is to give some of his honey to his friends. When BoCo arrives, he warns the two to not make the bees sting. But James ignores BoCo and they both leave and set off for the next station. Bill and Ben are busy arranging trucks but they leave when they find BoCo, who tells Duck about the time he first met Bill and Ben. Duck nicknames the twins "The Bees" and BoCo chuckles and finds a good nickname. James bustles in after having overheard the conversation, he butts in asking Duck if he is ever afraid of bees, and boasts that he would make the bees buzz off by blowing smoke at them, much to Duck's amusement. The next morning, James prepares to pull the Express and as the passengers prepare to board the train, the porter is in a hurry and accidentally knocks over a beehive and it shatters, causing a swarm of disgruntled bees to buzz onto his boiler. One burns its foot, and in retaliation stings James on the nose, turning it red and swollen. James, unbeknownst to him and his crew, run off only to leave his coaches behind and tries to get the bees off by methods such as spinning on a turntable, washing them off and smoking them out in a tunnel, but all methods are unsuccessful. His driver suggested on going back to the orchard, which allowed the bees to fly off when they saw a beehive at the Wellsworth vicarage. The Vicar is grateful and thanks James for saving the bees, also noting that if it were Christmas, they could nickname him "James the Red-Nosed Engine." Instead, they prefer to call him "the bee's knees," as a sign of how useful he is. Characters * James * Duck * BoCo * Trevor * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Bill and Ben (do not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Edward (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Harbour * Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard * Tidmouth Tunnel * Shunting Yards * The Waterfall * Arlesburgh Harbour (deleted scene) * Sodor Trading Co. (deleted scene) Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from the Railway Series book, Main Line Engines. * The bee that burns himself and stings James is animated. It was animated by Peter Chiang of the Magic Camera Company. They were only credited when the episode was first released in 1992. An animation cel appeared on eBay and was owned by YouTube/SiF member BlueBerkBoco in 2011. Four years later, he sold it on eBay to another buyer. * A reference to the second season episode, The Diseasel is made. * This is the only time that hand drawn animations are used in the series before Thomas and the Magic Railroad. * On the Shining Time Station airing, 10 Years of Thomas VHS/DVD, PBS Kids Sprout airings and Season 3 (Digital Download), the UK title is used. * A limited edition Wooden Railway "James goes Buzz Buzz" set was released to commemorate this episode. It featured a James with a red nose that, when rubbed, would temporarily go away, as well as BoCo, a turntable, a station with a beehive and the VHS James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories. It is also shaped like a bee. * The Vicar tells James "It's a pity it's not Christmas, then we could call you James the Red-Nosed Engine." This is a reference to Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. The reference appeared again in the seventeenth season episode Santa's Little Engine. * In the restored version, the scene of James spinning on the turntable is slowed down, in the shot of James looking up when the bee flew up, the bottom is cropped and the shot of a male and female passenger staring at the broken hive is omitted. * Starting with this episode, the rest of Season was broadcast on CITV before Escape and other stories was released on video. * S.S. Vienna's model and Big Mickey from TUGS can be seen as Bill and Ben leave. Goofs * When Bill and Ben puff away, one is not puffing smoke. * Studio equipment is visible when BoCo talks to Duck. * When the people are racing out of the station, the platform bounces up in some frames, and one of the stone pillars by the entrance moves slightly. * When the bees fly around the driver and fireman, James' cab roof is white. In the same shot, the station wall behind them is a blank, grey wall. * The station was supposed to be clear after the beehive fell. But when James leaves, a person is visible in the station. * In some scenes, a vine or something of sorts is wrapped around James' funnel. * The bee that stung James' nose was described as a male, but male bees do not sting. * In the Buzz Book, one picture shows BoCo with a yellow bufferbeam. * When James arrives at Tidmouth, he stops at the front of the station; but in his point-of-view of the bee, he is in the middle of the station. * There appear to be two Mrs. Kyndley's at Tidmouth, one in her first season form and one in her fifth season form. * The bee that stung James has only four legs, when bees actually have six. * When James backs on his train before being stung, he moves too far back and hits the coaches. They can be seen moving backwards after James stops. Quotes * James: Hello, Trevor. You look as bright and cheerful as my red paint. * Trevor: Oh, I am. * James: What's that noise? * Trevor: It's the bees. They're all in these boxy things called beehives. I'm taking them to the station. The Vicar says his bees make good honey and he's giving some of them to his friends. * arrives * BoCo: Take care, you two. Don't make the bees angry. They might sting you. * [James ignores BoCo and leaves the orchard] _____________________________________________________________________________________ * BoCo: I remember the first time I met those 2. They nearly made my eyes pop out. Edward soon put a stop to their games. * Duck: Edward is the only one who can keep Bill and Ben in order. I sometimes call them the bees. * BoCo: A good name. They're terrors when they start buzzing around. * bustles in * James: What's that, Duck? Are you afraid of bees? They're only insects, after all. So don't let that buzz-box diesel tell you different. * Duck: His name is BoCo, and he didn't. We-- * James: I wouldn't care if hundreds were swarming around! I'd just blow smoke and make them buzz off! * Duck: Buzz, buzz, buzz. _______________________________________________________________________________________ * James: the bees swarm to his boiler ''Buzz off! Buzz off! * '''Narrator:' One bee burned his foot. * Bee: Ooh! Aah! Ow! Phew! Phew! * Narrator: The bee thought James had burned it on purpose, so it stung James right back on the nose. (the bee stings James) * James: EEEEEEEE!!! Merchandise * Wooden Railway - James Goes Buzz Buzz set and James Goes Buzz Buzz Collection Piece (both discontinued) * Tomica (discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * TrackMaster - James Goes Buzz Buzz (discontinued) * Capsule Plarail - Red-nosed James * Motorized Railway * Push 'n' Go * Limited Edition Collection * Buzz Books - James and the Bees * Books - James Goes Buzz, Buzz * Magazine Stories - James and the Bees In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:BuzzBuzz1992titlecard.jpg|Original UK title card File:Buzz,Buzzremasteredtitlecard.png|Remastered title card File:Buzz,Buzztitlecard.png|Restored title card File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzandOtherThomasStoriestitlecard.jpg|1994 US title card File:BuzzBuzzUStitlecard.png|1999 US title card with UK title File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzztitlecard.png|2002 US title card File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzUSRestoredTitleCard.png|Restored US title card File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzDigitalReleaseTitleCard.png|Digital Release title card File:BuzzBuzzSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:Buzz,BuzzGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:Buzz,BuzzFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish Title Card File:Buzz,BuzzSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian title card File:Buzz,BuzzWelshTitleCard.jpeg|Welsh Title Card File:Buzz,BuzzJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese Title Card File:Buzz,Buzz55.png File:BuzzBuzz24.png File:BuzzBuzz25.png File:Buzz,Buzz56.png File:BuzzBuzz26.png|Trevor File:BuzzBuzz27.png File:BuzzBuzz28.png|The beehives File:Buzz,Buzz57.png File:Buzz,Buzz80.png File:Buzz,Buzz58.png File:BuzzBuzz29.png File:BuzzBuzz30.png File:Buzz,Buzz13.png File:Buzz,Buzz59.png File:BuzzBuzz31.png|Bill and Ben File:BuzzBuzz32.png File:BuzzBuzz34.png File:BuzzBuzz33.png File:BuzzBuzz35.png File:Buzz,Buzz60.png File:BuzzBuzz36.png File:BuzzBuzz37.png File:Buzz,Buzz61.png File:Buzz,Buzz62.png File:BuzzBuzz38.png File:BuzzBuzz39.png File:Buzz,Buzz63.png File:BuzzBuzz40.png File:Buzz,Buzz64.png File:Buzz,Buzz33.png File:BuzzBuzz41.png|Destruction of the bee hive File:Buzz,Buzz5.png File:BuzzBuzz6.jpg File:Buzz,Buzz7.png|Bridget Hatt and Mrs. Kyndley amongst the passengers File:Buzz,Buzz65.png File:Buzz,Buzz39.png File:Buzz,Buzz40.png File:BuzzBuzz9.png File:Buzz,Buzz42.png File:Buzz,Buzz66.png File:BuzzBuzz43.png File:BuzzBuzz42.png File:BuzzBuzz11.png File:BuzzBuzz53.png File:BuzzBuzz12.png|The burnt bee File:Buzz,Buzz50.png File:BuzzBuzz13.png File:BuzzBuzz48(OriginalShot).png|Original Shot File:BuzzBuzz14.png|The bee gets angry File:BuzzBuzz15.png|The bee stings James on the nose File:BuzzBuzz16.png File:BuzzBuzz17.png File:Buzz,Buzz67.png File:Buzz,Buzz68.png File:Buzz,Buzz69.png File:BuzzBuzz45.png File:BuzzBuzz46.png File:BuzzBuzz47.png File:BuzzBuzz48.png File:Buzz,Buzz71.png File:Buzz,Buzz065.png File:Buzz,Buzz70.png File:BuzzBuzz49.png|The Vicar File:Buzz,Buzz72.png File:BuzzBuzz50.png|The bees fly off James to their new home File:Buzz,Buzz73.png|The bees fly to their new home File:Buzz,Buzz74.png File:Buzz,Buzz75.png File:Buzz,Buzz073.png File:Buzz,Buzz76.png File:BuzzBuzz51.png File:Buzz,Buzz076.png File:Buzz,Buzz77.png File:BuzzBuzz52.png File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine10.png|Deleted scene File:BuzzBuzz23.jpg File:BuzzBuzz79.jpg File:BuzzBuzz20.PNG File:BuzzBuzz19.png File:JamesandtheBees1.jpg|BoCo, James, and Trevor File:BuzzBuzz2.jpg|Thanks to Ian of SiF for sharing this with us File:BuzzBuzz3.jpg File:JamesandtheBees2.jpg|Deleted scene File:JamesandtheBees(BuzzBook)2.png|BoCo with a yellow bufferbeam File:Buzz,Buzz78.jpg|Deleted scene File:BuzzBuzz22.jpg File:JamesandtheBees3.jpg File:JamesandtheBees5.jpg File:BuzzBuzz21.jpg File:BuzzBuzz18.png|Deleted scene File:JamesandtheBees4.jpg File:BuzzBuzz.JPG File:BuzzBuzz4.jpg|Deleted scene File:BuzzBuzzAnimationCel.JPG|Animation cel of the bee File:ThomasLandJapanMazeBuzzBuzz.jpg|James from this episode in the Thomas Land (Japan) Maze File:BuzzBuzzThomasEvent2002.jpeg|Recreation of Buzz, Buzz in the Thomas Event 2002 in Japan Merchandise Gallery File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzWoodenRailwaySet.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenJamesGoesBuzzBuzzCollectorPiece.JPG|2003 Wooden Railway File:TomicaBuzz,BuzzSet.jpg|Tomica File:TakeAlongJamesGoesBuzzBuzz.jpg|Take Along File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzTrackmaster.jpg|TrackMaster File:MotorizedRailwayBusyBeeJames.jpg|Motorized Railway File:Wind-upBuzzBuzzJames.jpg|Wind-Up File:WindUpMettalicJamesGoesBuzzBuzz.jpg|Metallic Wind-Up File:PressNGoJamesGoesBuzzBuzz.jpeg|Press & Go File:LimitedEditionCollectionBuzzBuzzJames.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:JamesGoesBuzz,Buzz.PNG|Step Into Reading Book File:JamesandtheBees(BuzzBook).png|Buzz Book File:JamesandtheBeesJapaneseBuzzBook.jpeg|Japanese Buzz Book Episode File:Buzz, Buzz - British Narration|UK Narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Railway Series adaptations